DJ EDD
by asakaro
Summary: Its been 4 years since where the show lets off, Edd is a now orphaned 16 year old, living on his own and finally coming out of his shell to society again after the loss of his parents to live the normal life he ounce had, though after coming face to face with the opportunity to make a dream he never thought possible a reality, his life just may change drastically.. (OC Izzi)


"It took you long enough" Marie exclaimed as Edd approaches her, "Im sorry, I lost track of time while working on something" Edd said trying to save himself from his girlfriends wrath.

"Its fine, anyway lets get inside" She said putting out her cigarette and pulling Edd through Kevin's front doorway, inside most of the highschool, Kevin was known now for throwing some of the best parties, its been that way ever since they started highschool, Edd guessed Kevin just wanted to make a name for himself going in to School, and he sure as hell did. At the end of the living room was a Dj booth with a very energetic man standing behind, and before him a large crowd of people dancing, Edd recognized the Dj, Kevin usually hired him for his parties He was rather young though, a senior in their highschool though he's known for being a great DJ, Edd agreed he was good, but definatley not the greatest considering his usual music choices at these parties, but that very well could be Kevin getting the guy to play more hip hop oriented music but luckily the DJ was able to fit in some Happy Hardcore or Electronic every few songs and mix it well enough that it doesnt sound horrible."Dont just stand there" Marie said dragging her boyfriend to the kitchen where there were a few familiar faces, Eddy sitting on the countertop a beer in his hand, and Izzi beside him, the same, she aswell holding a bottle in her hand, and knowing Izzi it was most likely not her first and far from her last. The couple approached them, "Yo" Eddy said upon seeing them, "Took you guys long enough" Izzi exclaimed sipping her beer, "God Marie I can only stand Eddy so long".

"Oh come on Izzi, You know you find me irresistible" He said them flexing his non existent muscles. "Okay calm yourself macho man" Marie said making everyone laugh "and I would have came in sooner had Edd not had me waiting on him for a half an hour" she then punching him in the arm playfully, "I said I was sorry" Edd said looking at his feet. "Oh dont worry" Marie said then giving an evil smile "You'll just have to make it up to me somehow".

Edd blushes, "What were you even doing Edd?" Eddy says then finishing his beer. Edd hesitated for a minute, "uh um nothing important really there was just some things that needed to be done around the house" He lied, "Important enough to keep keep Me waiting?" Marie said guilting him, "No, again I apologize, it wont happen again", as he says this Marie kisses him, "better not". "ugh keep the pda to a minimum you too, kinda hard to get drunk when I throw up my alchohol" Eddy said searching through Kevins kitchen. "Your just jealous Eddy that you dont got anyone to lock lips with" Izzi said then chuckling, "Ill have you know I got someone, a real beauty, and her name is Ciroc" He said then gesturing for Kevin to come here, Kevin approches, "Whats up Dork?", "Cmon Kev you got to have some good stuff around dont you?" Eddy says holding up an empty beer bottle, "Eddy do you remember the last time I let anyone at my party get into my dad's liqour?" He said crossing his arms "What? I dont remember it being that bad"

"Yea I didnt either, TIL THE NEXT MORNING WHEN MY COUCH WAS IN THE POOL!"

"But- but-"

"If I keep it to just beer, nobody drinks enough to get that crazy"

Kevin said then leaving the kitchen, Eddy looking defeated went back to the countertop

everyone got a laugh out of this, "By the way, you guys hear about whats been going on at the old factory?" Marie asked the group, everyone looked at her confused, "theres aperently been some crazy raves going on there recently" She turns to Edd, "we should totally go sometime" Edd looked at her like she was crazy "Marie Im far from the Rave type, its surprising to most I even started coming to Kevin's parties". "Aw your no fun" she says then grabbing a beer off a nearby table and taking a seat near Izzi, some time passes until the Dj plays a specific song that spiked Marie's interest. "I love this song!" she said grabbing her boyfriend "lets go dance"

then dragging him the the living room, the others following. The group danced, though Edd felt awkward never being much of a dancer, and Eddy leaving them to go hit on some girls in the crowd, ultimately being rejected. "I love eiffel 65" Marie said to her boyfriend as they danced "even if they are kinda out of what I usually listen to", "They are quite good" Edd said still feeling very awkward attempting to dance, "They are quite good" Marie said in a strange voice mocking him then chuckling, "you're such a nerd", She wraps her arms around him, "And I love it", they kiss and walk off the the other side of the room to join Eddy and Izzi, the party continues for a few more hours before they decide to leave, Eddy being too drunk to walk on his own is helped by Edd, "Doubl- Double D, you- ya mind I crash at your place so my folks dont catch me shitfaced again?" Eddy said in a slurred voice, "fine just dont throw up on my carpet again please" Edd said with a sigh, "No promises" Eddy said in a overly hyped voice, Due to the both of them carrying drunk messes, the couple kept their departures to a simple goodnight, and left, Edd Arrived home and plopped Eddy onto the couch in the living room, he approached the stairs and looked back at Eddy for a moment passed out drunk on the couch, and walked over to the nearby broom closet and retrieved a bucket and left it infront of the couch by Eddy's head, "Just to be safe" he said then finally going upstairs to his room, The teen sat himself down at his desk before his laptop, on it is open a virtual Dj program Edd would mess around on, just mixing together a few songs he enjoyed or using another to actually make his own songs, since he couldnt afford an actual set, this was the best he could do, He continued work on the song that made him late to the party earlier, the song was done, it just needed to be played around with in a dj program till Edd was happiest with it, He never planned to become some big DJ, He just enjoyed doing small mixes on his computer and posting them online, He doesnt even own a real set mainly since now any money he made had to go to supporting himself. Two years ago Edd's parents passed away in a car accident, this destroyed Edd, barely leaving his home for a year, He eventually learned to move on, Hes lucky though that his parents had paid off the house before hand and lft it to him because hed never have been able to live had they not. Things had been hard for a long time, even though he hadnt had a great relationship with his parents, having been neglected for years, their only communication for a long time being through sticky notes left around the house, Though Their passing still hit him quite hard, Edd couldnt figure out if it was because of the loss of the people his parents were, or if it was the loss of the people whom they may have been that killed him, He always hoped his parents would one day be able to simply spend time with him like a normal family would, get advice from his father on girls and school, and be able to talk to his mother when something was troubling him, He longed for that kind of a life growing up but sadly he didn't have that and it was unfortunately now never able to happen. Edd pushed the thought out of his head for a few more moments and continued work on the song he was working on and soon enough it was done, Edd saved it to his desktop and listened to it to confirm if he liked the finished product or not, "Hmm not sure if I like it but oh well its good enough I suppose", Edd sat back in his desk chair and stared at his ceiling, he sighed, the thought of his parents re-entering his mind, "They wouldn't want me to be sad, Then again they'd also not want me to waste my time making music". Its true, Edd thought as he wheeled himself on his chair to the center of the room, His parents had always urged him to put away his silly desires for music, to focus on an education and his future, getting a good job and presenting himself well when he had to meet their business associates because "He might be working for them one day" His parents had the idea that unless money was always guarenteed, any dream of something other than buisness, or law just wasnt important. He often tried to talk to them about how much he wanted to make music and they would usually scold him for it, "Not worth worrying about now, not like it matters anymore anyway" He said getting up from his chair and plopping into bed, he was too exhausted to get undressed so that night he slept in his clothes and fell asleep almost instantley.

That night Edd dreamt, and it was a recurring dream of his, a nightclub or rave was raging, mass amounts of people, and the music was loud, heavy Electronic, played by a DJ on a stage before him a sea of dancing people, The Dj was a young man in Rave attire that oddly resembled punk fashion, He going wild mixing a set live, the songs being played Edd recognized clear as day, his own, whoever this Dj was Edd had no idea, having only ever had the dream long enough to see what he has now, Hes never seen the Dj's face, every time he got close he woke up, and it was the same case this time, being awoken by the music suddenly turning to loud beeping and the nightclub fading to a messy bedroom and the sounds Eddy throwing up in the bucket downstairs.

Edd just lets out a sigh and exits his room to go downstairs.

"Hey Edd you put this bucket here?" He asked then throwing up again in the already halfway filled bucket

"yes, lets just say Ive learned my lesson since last time Eddy"

Edd yells to Eddy as he enters the kitchen to begin making breakfeast

"Nice job then Sock Head"

Edd grinned at that

"Its been awhile since you called me that hasnt it?"

Eddy enters the room and goes to the fridge for Juice, probably to get the taste of chips,beer and regret out of his mouth

"Well since ya stopped wearing that dam sock on your head I havent been able to"

He said as he propped himself up on the counter "what made you stop wearing that thing anyway? you dissapeared for months and then you come hatless, in a relationship and ready to go to parties"

Edd smirked and crackd a few eggs into a pan with some grated cheese

"Marie was helping me get back used to things after the accident and well in an attempt to help she offered to do the laundry…"

"**Marie its not a big deal Ill do it later, you really dont have to" Edd said looking up up from the couch at her **

"**Relax I just want to do something nice" She said picking up the laundry basket "ya know some guys really appreciate when a women does laundry" She said laughing as she walked to the laundry room **

"**I do appreciate it!" He exclaimed in his defense, "I just dont want you doing too much" **

"**Its not a big deal! its just laundry!" She assured him "Oh I almost forgot!" **

**Marie came back into the room **

"**whats up?" Edd asked in confusion **

"**Hat" She said extending her arm out to take it **

****"**What? Why?" Edd asked gripping the hat to his head**

"**Edd when was the last time you even washed that dirty ass beanie?" **

**Edd looked out into space trying to think "uhhhh Im not really sure actually" **

"**My point exactly" She said "soon your head will start growing mold cause of how dirty that thing is" **

"**Thats not possible" **

"**I dont care about your logic! just gimme the fucking hat!" She exclaimed in slight laughter **

"**Fine" He said with a smile then tossing her his hat **

"What she do burn the old thing? like those eggs" Eddy joked pointing out the smoking pan

"Ah!" Edd exclaimed submerging the pan in water as it caught fire just before

Eddy busts out in laughter

"well so much for Breakfast those were my last Eggs" Edd groaned

Eddy got up and wiped away a tear from his eye getting out his last few chuckles

"Then get dressed and we'll stop by my house for food, I need to change clothes anyway"

Eddy suggested as he sat back upon Edd's couch and flicked on the TV

Edd didnt argue, he quickly showered and threw on his usual Orange T shirt and a pair of grey jeans, fixing his hair slightly in as he passed the hallway mirror, when he got downstairs eddy was just finishing some odd cartoon movie, Edd had no idea what cartoon but he had seen it around, some show about 3 outcast kids who spend their days trying to con kids out of their money to get candy they apparently can't afford to buy themselves for 25 cents

"This show is such shit" Eddy exclaimed to Edd "You ready to go now?"

"Yea lets get going Im starving" Edd says putting on his jacket and grabbing his messenger bag

"Your starving? How you think I feel? you're the asshat that burned the eggs" He exclaims pushing Edd out the door

The two made their way down the street, it seemed not many people were up yet except Rolf whom was working in his backyard, Rolf always did work out back, mainly cause of him having to care for the animals, it was funny when tey were kids everyone thought of rolf like he was some farmer with a large amount of land, on the contrary as they got older they realized for what he was doing, Rolf's property was relatively small, to fit goats, chickens and even a few pigs was definitely not what the original owners had in mind, The two waved to Rolf as they passed him, whom was sitting on his back porch, a lump of dipping tobacco in his mouth and his old and loyal goat victor lay next to his chair. He waves back "Missing one Ed Boy arnt you?" He says with a laugh, "He's been busy with his job lately but he told us when he gets the cash hes coming in for a visit!" Eddy yelled to Rolf as they continued down the street. "I'll make sure to lock up my chickens then!" Rolf exclaimed then laughing "You know Ed, The big lug will find a way!" Edd yelled joining in on the conversation "Thats what Im afraid of Ed boys!"

The two wave good bye and continue down the street til they reach Eddy's house and head inside.

They enter the kitchen and see Eddy's father sitting at the table, an assortment of bills, checks, and other papers in front of him, his looking down as he rubs his temples in pure annoyance

"When ya gonna get a job Eddy? Help your old man pay some bills" He said finally looking up at the boys

"Well good morning to you too Dad" Eddy said retrieving a box of waffles from the freezer and throwing a few in the toaster

"It'd be better if I didnt have to send all my money to these fuckers" He said looking sad as he continued reading through the letters from hell entitled bills "By the way Eddy whered you go last night? you never came home"

Eddy walks to the fridge and retreves two sunny D's before answering his father "I went to Edd's, He was helping me with our back to school projects" then tausing one of the sunny D's to Edd

"uh huh, well I got work so dont burn the house down" His father said as he picked up his keys off the counter and left

"No promises!"

His father mumbles under his breath some kind of cussing and closes the door almost simultaneously as the toaster pops and the waffles are done, the two of them take the food and enter into Eddies room, Eddie sits up on his desk and inhales his waffles, Edd just standing awkwardly in the center of the room

"Edd you know you can sit right?" Eddy said then taking a gulp of his sunny D

"Id rather stand" Edd said taking a bite of his waffle

"So you never finished your story about the hat"

"Oh yes I forgot"

"**So Edd you might hate me for this.." Marie said looking guilty, her hands behind her back **

**Edd looked at her in terror "Marie, what did you do?" **

**Marie looked at her feet, as she revealed that behind her back was Edd's hat shrunken to about the size of ones hand **

**He looks disappointed and sighs but looks at the guilty Marie and smiles, "Mother always said I wore that hat too much anyway" **

**She tries to grin even a bit but fails "I'm so sorry E-"**

**"It's quite alright don't worry about it, the thing was starting to get gross anyway" he said laughing then pulling her down to the couch and embracing her in a hug **

And then what happened? Eddy questions seeming so into the story

"Um we'll... Nothing worth talking about right now" Edd says trying to get away from having to delve into the subject of his ...personal life

"You're no fun!" Eddy said then looking out his window at his driveway to assure his dad was gone "YES I JUST REMEMBERED" Eddy exclaims then rummaging through his drawers "we're home alone and I forgot that I have some magic leaves!" He said then retrieving the treasure of his exploration through the hell that is his top drawer, a lighter, rolling papers and a small bag of weed

"Must you Eddy?" Edd said slightly annoyed

"Look I barely get to smoke in the comfort of my own room, alow me this pleasure and even smoke with me" he said while rolling a joint

"I'm not much a fan of cannabis Eddy"

"How would you know if you've never smoked Edd?, think of it as a science experiment, just with nice smelling smoke and the urge to eat all the Doritos in the world after" Eddy said finishing and lighting the joint taking the first hit

"..we'll I do like science" Edd said looking at the joint for a minute and then deciding to take a hit only to couch his brains out causing Eddy to die of laughter

The two go back and forth passing the joint around for awhile and end up rolling another soon after it's finished

Edd takes a hit off the 2nd joint "so you ever wonder if maybe plank and Johnny really do talk like maybe they have some kind of telekinetic connection and Johnny is like talking to plank with his mind?"

"Like how aliens aperently talk to Ed in his head?" Eddy said taking a hit off the joint himself

"Yea... You think Johnny is an alien ?"

"Naaaah.. But Plank totally is"

"That would make more sense"

The two finish the 2nd joint and head straight to the kitchen to satisfy their munchies, getting creative Eddy decides to make a bowl of popcorn but atop it he adds chocolate syrup, caramel, and sprinkles with whip cream to crown this abomination, whilst a Edd just stuck with a bag of Cheetos and watched Eddy gorge himself, the two took their food and journied to the couch in the living room where they sat stuffing their faces watching cartoons that were on a trip of their own.

"So he's everyone's uncle, and everyone's grandpa?" Edd questioned shoveling another handful of chips into his mouth

"No man maybe he's everyone's uncle grandpa! Like maybe he's their uncle who's named grandpa" Eddy said then laughing too hard at a moment in the cartoon

"So he was named grandpa at birth"

"Sure"

"Then by that logic couldn't his birth name just be uncle grandpa and he's not related to anyone?"

"No that would make way too much sense Edd"

The two continued questioning new age cartoons until finally sobering up after a few hours by now it was around mid after noon and now out of weed and food, the two began the torture known as boredom until soon enough the door bell rings.

The two argue over who should get it which finally results in Edd being forced to greet whomever, Edd approaches the door only for it to swing open and smash into his face

"Hey Eddy you home?!" Izzi yelled entering the home, marie following not noticing her boyfriend fallen to the ground

"you okay Edd?" she said

"other than the fact im seeing more stars than space at the moment, I think im okay" he jokingly said as he got up holding his head in pain

she laughed and went to join the others whove now moved to eddy's kitchen, they enter the room to see Izzi raiding Eddies fridge and Eddy smoking a cigarette from the pack his father left on the counter.

"so whats up?" Eddy said looking at Marie

"we came to see if you guys wanted to go to a rave tonight" she said stealing a cigarette for herself out of the same pack

"A rave? what the ones held at the old warehouse?" he asked

"yea, That guy who Dj'ed at kevins party invited us, I think we should go" She said looking at Edd in hope he'd agree

"The musics gonna be shit but after a few drinks anything might sound good" Izzi budded in slamming Eddy's fridge shut with a 2 liter of soda in hand and reaching over to steal a cigarette from Eddy's fathers pack aswell, to which Eddy replied with yelling

out "Asshole!" and trying to swipe it back out of her hand only for her to push him down by his head like a child and light the cigarette against his will.

"bite me dickbag I havent had one yet today, im out"

Izzi replied letting him go

"my pops notices his smokes disappearing then hes gonna start to blame me!"

Eddy yells out at her

"well I mean if you want to die by depriving me my nicotine we could do that to"

she replied giving him a death glare

"Um nope thats okay, smoke em up if you want Iz" Eddy says nervously laughing and cowaring

the group laughs amongst themselves at him then Marie turns to her boyfriend

"So you want to go?"

"Marie I really dont know its really not my type of scene"

"What are you talking about? you love electronic music"

"yes but its crowded and loud and Im not the type of person to-"

She pulls him closer and puts her arms around his neck

"come on, itll be fun"

Edd looks over towards the others for some form of help but theyre too busy now fighting over the food Izzi was stealing from the fridge.

Edd looks down at his girlfriends face and sighs

"Fine, we'll go"

"trust me youll have fun"

she says then kissing him quick and turning her attention back towards their friends to see Izzi with a pile of food infront of her and Eddy holding his head in pain on the ground.

The group hung out for alittle longer until the two girls decided to get going, they quickly discussed when they would meet up again and they left, Edd figured he'd go home and get ready, he said goodbye for now to Eddy and began his walk home.


End file.
